


colouring

by giddylester



Series: little stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: DDLB drarry cause we.are.lackingjust domestic established fluff i supposeuh, Draco colours Harry a surprise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: little stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752073
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	colouring

**Author's Note:**

> I have only read ddlb fics so please excuse any mistakes i make (✿◡‿◡)

"Daddy...!" Draco whined from his and Harry's shared room.

Harry rushed over to him, heart hammering in his chest, afraid that something bad had happened to Draco. Harry burst into the room to see Draco on the floor, tangled in his onesie, head stuck in the sleeve. He let out another whine and Harry couldn't help but laugh, relief washing over him. He made his way to his little dragon. He sat down on the floor next to Draco and brought him up to his lap. Harry then helped Draco properly wear the dark green onesie. 

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Harry asked softly, kissing Draco atop his head. 

"Din't wan to disturb daddy," Draco mumbled, burying his head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry huffed out a laugh and carried Draco on his hip as he stood up. 

"Do you want your paci?" Harry mumbled into Draco's hair, kissing the blonde mess.

Draco nodded excitedly, "an' Drago pwease."

Harry smiled softly, "Such a polite baby."

Harry opened their bedside drawer and rummaged inside for Draco's silver pacifier. Once he found it, he popped it into Draco's mouth, who immediately started sucking. Harry grabbed Drago, Draco's stuffed snake and handed it to him. 

"Do you want to colour?" Harry asked, walking to the living room. 

Draco's eyes expanded as he nodded, cuddling Drago tighter. Harry got out a colouring book and some crayons. He set Draco down on the floor and placed the colouring book in front of him. Draco started scribbling on the book with a red crayon. 

"What are you drawing?" Harry asked, trying to peek through the arm that was blocking his view of the book.

"It's a surprise!" Draco said, his words muffled because of the pacifier in his mouth. 

Harry smiled and nodded, giving Draco a small kiss on the temple.

Harry got his reports from his office and sat opposite Draco. He resumed his er... reporting, soon the house was silent except for the scratching of Harry's quill against the paper and Draco softly humming to himself. 

Not long later, Draco brought his completed drawing to Harry's face. The drawing had two men, one in what seemed like leather and the other in a onesie. The latter was petting a cat, or what looked like a cat. 

"It's me and daddy!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, "And a kneazle that daddy is going to buy me!"

Harry grinned at Draco, "It's amazing." 

Draco smiled proudly.

"But when have I said that I was going to buy you a kneazle?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco's eyes widened as if he had just been caught doing something wrong. He pouted and frowned.

"B-but... daddy...!" Draco whined, "I-I've been a good boy!"

"Have you now?" Harry smiled slightly.

Draco's bottom lip quivered, "P-pwease daddy?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as if considering whether or not to get Draco a kneazle. 

"Hmm... we'll see," Harry said, kissing Draco gently.

"Hmph," Draco huffed.

"Let's go hang this up okay?" Harry asked, carrying Draco in his arms, placing his pacifier back in his mouth where it had fallen out. 

***

"I can't believe you actually got me a kneazle," Draco said, looking at the grey ball of fluff with comically large ears in his arms.

Harry grinned, "Half-kneazle, actually. Like 'mione's"

"What's its name?" Draco asked, scratching behind the kneazle's ear, making it purr.

"Whatever you want it to be," Harry said, looking at Draco scratching the _half-_ kneazle with an amused grin on his face. 

"Drago 2?" Draco suggested, looking at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Lord Drago?" Draco said, looking at the kneazle which was peering at him curiously with its wide green eyes.

Harry just huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll probably post some other chapters if i get inspiration  
> pleasee don't be afraid to give me some prompts!（。＾▽＾）


End file.
